1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolution control apparatus and process for controlling an ink-jet printer and, more particularly, to an apparatus able to control printing resolution in the direction that a medium in transported through an ink-jet printer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, ink-jet printers drive a printing head and carriage in tandem laterally across the width of the medium being printed in a dot-matrix format. Horizontal resolution along the direction of the movement of the printer head across a sheet of paper is limited but controllable. I have found that vertical resolution, that is the resolution of printing on a page in the direction that the page in transported along while passing through an ink-jet printer can not be satisfactorily controlled even when the array of nozzles are attached to the print head in a tilted fashion, because the resolution in the direction of paper transfer is limited by the spacing between the nozzles. Consequently, I have found that contemporary devices for regulating resolution of ink-jet printing have restricted the quality of print obtainable.